She Who Loved The Dead
by Leney Belle
Summary: A what if based on Audra's feelings after the death of Eric in the episode The Day Of The Comet. Characters: Audra B. Heath B.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Audra's Decision

Heath Barkley angrily stormed into the foyer of his family's mansion , not forgetting to slam the door behind him. That action only led to his mother's usual sage talks. "Heath Barkley I thought after twenty four years of life at least you'd have figured out that slamming doors never really help our problems."Said Victoria who slowly entered the foyer from the living room. Heath turned and quickly protested. "It sure felt good to me." Victoria bit her lip and stared her motherly stare at him. Heath sensing he was in the wrong sighed a regretful sigh. " I'm sorry mother. You know I didn't mean it." "Oh it's alright Heath. Is it Nick again?"Asked Victoria as Heath stopped on the second step of the staircase. " Yes it was that brother of mine again." Said Heath not turning to face his mother. " Oh Heath you know he's just worked up about that business transaction with the Petersons. Don't take his words to heart."Said Victoria. Heath knew she was right as usual and turned and gave her a lopsided grin. " Yeah I know. Oh and what's for dinner?" He asked as Victoria started back into the living room. " I have no idea what Silas has planned yet." Answered Victoria from the living room. " Well alrighty thanks anyway." Said Heath as he continued to trek up the stairs.

Audra Barkley sat in her favorite chair by her bedroom window reading Poetry of The Ages quietly to herself. This wasn't just any book, it had been Eric's book. Audra felt a lump enter her throat as she found his favorite poem and began to read it. It seemed like only yesterday they had been riding horses, going for walks in the hills and discussing life in general. Eric had loved living and had taught Audra how to love it too. But now she wondered how she could if she didn't love living, not without Eric. Just then Audra heard footsteps accompanied by spurs outside her door. "I bet that's Heath." She thought. She'd really wanted to talk to him lately and now was just as good as any a time. "Heath?" She called. She heard the footsteps stop. "Could I talk to you for a minute please?"She then heard the footsteps retreating back to her door. Audra smiled slightly as Heath slowly opened the door and stepped in. "Well long time no speak little sister."Teased Heath as he shut the door behind him. Audra smiled again and yes it had been awhile since she'd seen anybody else in her family beside her mother who occasionally checked on her. "Well I've been in mourning." "For over a week now. Sis I think you should move on. Eric would want you to." Said Heath stepping deeper into the room. Audra rose from her seat and faced him. " Don't you think that's what I'm trying to do?!" "Yes, but…."He was cut off by Audra." But what?! You think I like just sitting in here all by myself?!" Heath shook his head." No that's not what I'm saying at all Audra. I'm just saying you should maybe go riding or visit some friends in town. Or anything as a matter of fact to get your mind off Eric." He said calmly. Audra took a deep breath and swallowed back tears. "I know Heath, but everywhere I go I see him. Outside, in the living room, the hall. I just wish this would leave me." Heath stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I understand Audra. Believe me I know how you feel."He said softly giving her his lopsided grin. Audra looked up into his eyes and saw compassion, concern, and most importantly love in them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Audra's Decision

Heath Barkley angrily stormed into the foyer of his family's mansion , not forgetting to slam the door behind him. That action only led to his mother's usual sage talks. "Heath Barkley I thought after twenty four years of life at least you'd have figured out that slamming doors never really help our problems."Said Victoria who slowly entered the foyer from the living room. Heath turned and quickly protested. "It sure felt good to me." Victoria bit her lip and stared her motherly stare at him. Heath sensing he was in the wrong sighed a regretful sigh. " I'm sorry mother. You know I didn't mean it." "Oh it's alright Heath. Is it Nick again?"Asked Victoria as Heath stopped on the second step of the staircase. " Yes it was that brother of mine again." Said Heath not turning to face his mother. " Oh Heath you know he's just worked up about that business transaction with the Petersons. Don't take his words to heart."Said Victoria. Heath knew she was right as usual and turned and gave her a lopsided grin. " Yeah I know. Oh and what's for dinner?" He asked as Victoria started back into the living room. " I have no idea what Silas has planned yet." Answered Victoria from the living room. " Well alrighty thanks anyway." Said Heath as he continued to trek up the stairs.

Audra Barkley sat in her favorite chair by her bedroom window reading Poetry of The Ages quietly to herself. This wasn't just any book, it had been Eric's book. Audra felt a lump enter her throat as she found his favorite poem and began to read it. It seemed like only yesterday they had been riding horses, going for walks in the hills and discussing life in general. Eric had loved living and had taught Audra how to love it too. But now she wondered how she could if she didn't love living, not without Eric. Just then Audra heard footsteps accompanied by spurs outside her door. "I bet that's Heath." She thought. She'd really wanted to talk to him lately and now was just as good as any a time. "Heath?" She called. She heard the footsteps stop. "Could I talk to you for a minute please?"She then heard the footsteps retreating back to her door. Audra smiled slightly as Heath slowly opened the door and stepped in. "Well long time no speak little sister."Teased Heath as he shut the door behind him. Audra smiled again and yes it had been awhile since she'd seen anybody else in her family beside her mother who occasionally checked on her. "Well I've been in mourning." "For over a week now. Sis I think you should move on. Eric would want you to." Said Heath stepping deeper into the room. Audra rose from her seat and faced him. " Don't you think that's what I'm trying to do?!" "Yes, but…."He was cut off by Audra." But what?! You think I like just sitting in here all by myself?!" Heath shook his head." No that's not what I'm saying at all Audra. I'm just saying you should maybe go riding or visit some friends in town. Or anything as a matter of fact to get your mind off Eric." He said calmly. Audra took a deep breath and swallowed back tears. "I know Heath, but everywhere I go I see him. Outside, in the living room, the hall. I just wish this would leave me." Heath stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I understand Audra. Believe me I know how you feel."He said softly giving her his lopsided grin. Audra looked up into his eyes and saw compassion, concern, and most importantly love in them. She couldn't help but smile back. After all, he always was the one by her side no matter what." You always do don't you." Said Audra blinking back tears. Heath shrugged and bent forward to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I think I understand because you and I are so alike sis. As in the sense that we've both had to lose people close to us. Believe me Audra, when my mama died I thought my life was over. Then one day I woke up and just started riding as far away from our place as possible. I didn't look back even once. I just kept going. And look at all I have to live for right now. Iv'e got Mother, Nick ,Jarrod and you little sister. Now I'd say it be a shame to waste all your time dreaming about what could have been and ignore all you have right here, right now." Said Heath. Audra nodded. " Of course that be wasteful, but Heath..." "Audra! You've got to let Eric go! If ya don't it'll get harder for you to deal with the pain,and it could ruin you! And I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself!" Said Heath quite sternly as he tightened his grip on her shoulders a bit. Audra was shocked. She'd never seen him so concerned like this. Heath dropped his hands from her shoulders and took her hands in them instead. "Audra. I just can't stand seeing ya so upset. What can I do to help you move on?"Asked Heath calmly. " You can help me find those men who shot Eric." Said Audra seriously.


End file.
